<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday's by Imtheseme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187603">Sunday's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtheseme/pseuds/Imtheseme'>Imtheseme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Fifth Year, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lily is done with everyone's stupidity, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Pining James Potter, Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black, Sad Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Sad everyone, Suicidal Thoughts, The Incident, The Prank, but that's just canon, eventual incident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtheseme/pseuds/Imtheseme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his way around the human body quite well. Other than that,  he was unlovable, he's come to terms with that though. So when amazingly perfect Moony asked to use his body for a bit of release every once in a while, how could he refuse.It was the least Sirius could do to make up for the fact he had fallen disgustingly deeply in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Talks happen and Sirius just really wants his fucking cigarette!<br/>Also I don't know how to write<br/>Some themes you may recognize from the song Scotty doesn't know and or some tiktoks that i have enjoyed far too much recently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black had never been particularly fond of Sundays. When he was much younger Sundays had been reserved for formal dinners with his family. Sometimes family meant him, his younger brother, and his stern parents. Other times it included his extended family. He could remember a time where they would gather around the table and discuss their opinions of the ministry and pure blooded ideals in hushed whispers, while he and Reggie would kick at each other from under the table.When he had turned eleven and been sorted into Gryffindor those dinners happened far less frequently. Sirius was no fool, he had no doubt they still occurred, but as the years went on it was less and less likely for him to be in attendance. In fact Sirius found himself only ever returning to the Black home for the two months during summer break, all other holidays, breaks, and weekends were spent at Hogwarts or the Potters. It has been that way for the last three years now. Either was better than being locked away in his room for days (sometimes self induced other times not) or being screamed at for hours that he was "a filthy blood trader" or a "disgrace to the black name" by his mother. Worse still, is if his father were home. Sirius Black was no stranger to the back of his father's hand or the toe of his boots. That was neither here nor there, the point remains that Sunday had never been in his highest of regards.</p><p>That however changed the day he bent his good mate Remus over a desk in an emptied out classroom and fucked him so hard he was sure Remus had bruises on his hips from both his grip and where the desk repeatedly hit him as Sirius pounded into him. Sirius often thought back on the soft "oh oh oh"'s that fell from his sweet friend's mouth and the way Remus would push back to meet every thrust, like he needed to be filled with Sirius's cock. No, after that day Sirius looked forward to Sundays very much, because Remus and him had agreed that on that day every week they'd meet in their dorm and get each other off. </p><p>Sundays were convenient because James would be off for solo quidditch practice and Peter would be playing wizards chess down in the Grand Hall. This guarantees them at least an hour of time to themselves to use the dorm as they see fit. Though Remus had been insistent that they keep these activities to a minimum as to not rouse any suspension.</p><p>That being said, there had been that one time on a Thursday in A History Of Magic lecture where Sirius just couldn't keep his hands to himself. He had palmed Remus through the thin material of uniform until he came. None the wiser. Remus had been both extremely satisfied and mildly pissed off at him, but it was worth it to see the horror struck yet pleasured filled face Remus had had as he came in his pants.</p><p>There actually hadn't been much change in their dynamic since these afternoon escapades started happening. Sirius was always a touchy feely person, especially with James and Remus. It was how he showed he cared about a person. And he cared for Moony quite a bit. He'd often greet the young werewolf with an arm slung around his shoulders or a guiding hand on his lower back as they walked through the halls on the way to class.Hell, on some nights, specifically around the full moon, if Remus was feeling particularly undeserving, inadequate, or monstrous, then Sirius would slip into his bed for the night. Sirius would hold him and whisper reassurances and kind words as he rubbed Remus's back or carded his fingers through lush auburn curls. That was even before their little arrangement had come to be three or so months ago. No one had thought it odd to wake up to the sight of them wrapped in each other's arms in each other's bed, it had just always been like that. At least since about halfway through second year with the discovery of a furry little problem. Sirius Black and his famous touched starved attitude was well known throughout the castle.</p><p>So it wasn't an odd sight for Lily to walk into the Gryffindor common room to see Remus comfortably sitting in-between Sirius's legs on the plush red couch by the fireplace.</p><p>Sirius was in a much more casual state of dress than he was earlier, though Lily supposes everyone is. He was wearing tight black jeans that he's been getting away with wearing rather than the standard black dress pants for quite some time now.A simple white button up shirt with far too many buttons undone at the top in her opinion. And of course, his red and gold tie that hung limply around his neck, completely useless in its unknotted state. Remus was quite the contrast in comparison. He still was in his uniform, though lacking his robe, instead in its place was a fuzzy beige cardigan. The prefect in Lily wanted to deduct points for both the way Sirius was sitting and the lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Sirius had his legs splayed out, one foot resting on the floor, the other leg bent tightly with his foot firmly planted on the couch. His one elbow rested on his raised knee with that hand supporting his chin, Sirius's other hand was mindlessly running through Remus's hair. Remus looked quite cozy between Sirius's strong thighs, cuddled up with a book seemingly oblivious to James and Sirius babbling on about quidditch. And if Sirius was half hard softly pressing into Remus's lower back then it had thus far gone unnoticed by anyone.</p><p>"You know, you're going to have a hard time finding a girlfriend if you continue to do stuff like that", James said from his spot on a rather old looking armchair to Sirius's left. Sirius froze as Remus jerked slightly at the statement. After a short pause Sirius released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. James was referring to the casual closeness/ touching between them; not how he was now slowly grinding into their friends lumbar. A gaggle of giggling Gryffindor girls drew his attention, they were quite obviously listening into the conversation. Sirius gave them a seductive smirk and a wink. This sent them off into another fit of giggles and whispers.</p><p>"I think I like my chances" Sirius refocused on James,still smirking like a cocky idiot. </p><p>"I just don't get it! Why is it that girls are lining up to throw themselves at you, but I can't even get a date from the one girl I'm actually in love with! It's just not fair!" James threw his hands up in exasperation. Lily did her best to avoid looking at them as she knew James was talking about her. </p><p>"It's not about fairness Prongs, it's about sex appeal and how i have it and you don't" Sirius explained causing Remus to laugh out loud. God what a laugh it was. Sirius loved the way Remus would laugh, it sounded like Christmas bells on a crisp winter morning. Lost in that thought Sirius just barely caught the tail end of what Remus was saying, “What was that?". Remus huffed in exasperation, " I said don't be mean, pads" he chided giving Sirius's knee a playful shove causing him to smile brightly before taking a long drag of his cigarette. That is, before Remus stood up and plucked it from his lips. </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"It's about quality not quantity James. And you'' Remus tossed the cigarette into the fire before directing his attention back to Sirius, "you know you're not supposed to be smoking in here, don't think I won't deduct points." Remus gave him a very pointed displeased look. "Now I'm off to bed" he announced, but before he disappeared up the stairs he leaned down to whisper something into Sirius's ear. Going by his face Sirius seemed to enjoy what was said very much, or maybe he just enjoyed watching Remus's backside as he walked away.</p><p>Once he was gone Sirius looked back to James who was giving him a disapproving look of his own.</p><p>"Seriously Sirius, you two shouldn't act like that anymore. We're not eleven anymore, hell you just turned sixteen, people will start thinking you're a shirt lifter," Sirius blanched at James's comment. Lily was left a little stunned as well from her spot ten feet away from them at a small conversation table. Sirius Black was many things and though she suspected blatant homosexual was not on that list. Outrageous flirt, yes. Cereal heartbreaker, of course. Unfairly attractive, unfortunately. Remus Lupin always seemed to be the exception to Sirius Black's rules.It was still clear that he cared for Lupin a great deal. Lily believed that at the very least Black and Lupin had feelings for each other, and at most they were dating. The way they interacted with each other seemed to spell out love to anyone who bothered to look at them. Only daft bimbos who want Black for themselves dare deny that. Well and apparently Sirius Black himself dare deny that.</p><p>"You're mad Prongs, there's no way that I could come across as anything other than straight. Besides it's just Moony, he's our best friend" Sirius continued on as he reached from his pocket to replace the fag Remus had just destroyed.</p><p>"Whatever Pads. Just think about it. I'm off to bed" with that James left the common room and treaded up the stairs, leaving Sirius to contemplate as he smokes.</p><p>Now Lilly Evans is not daft. On top of that, Lupin is a fellow prefect and she considers him a friend. So when the opportunity arose for her to talk to said friends potential love interest/heartbreaker, she did so without hesitation. As soon as she was sure James was not coming back down she made her way over to Black. </p><p>Lily snatched the cigarette from Sirius's mouth and tossed it to join the other in the fire, before taking a seat next to him. Sirius looked like he was going to lash out with something so before he spoke, Lily did. "You wanna tell me what that was all about".</p><p>The mild concern on her face melted into annoyance once Sirius did speak, "I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are referring to".</p><p>"Oh so are we pretending that seemingly the whole of Hogwarts doesn't know that you and Remus are…. Well, are something", Lily almost wanted to laugh at the shock and horror that took over Sirius's face, before it melted back into a cocky facade.</p><p>"I don't know, are we pretending that you haven't fallen madly in love with James and are just avoiding him on principle now?" Oh he was good.</p><p>"All I'm saying Black, is that Remus is my friend, and unfortunately he is friends with Ja-Potter! So why does it seem that Potter has no idea that his two best mates are dating" there was that fire in Lily's eyes again. It spoke of a fierce protection for those she cared about.</p><p>Dating would be nice, Sirius thought. He could imagine long sunny days filled with Remus's smile and shining amber eyes. He could picture holding hands and walking through Hogsmeade, maybe stopping by the three broomsticks for some butterbeer. Or even lounging together in bed all day with his hands tracing lazy circles into Remus's bare hip bones. Sirius saw himself reaching up and wiping stray chocolate that Moony loved so much from his lip, just to lean in and kiss him. Nothing fast and quick like what they do now, but slowly taking time to memorise the taste of his mouth and the feel of his lips. Sirius could see it, hell he longed for it, but he knew it was impossible. Remus had been quite clear that what they were doing was just sex, and that he didn't want anyone to know about it. Sirius could understand. It must be hard being a werewolf, let alone a gay werewolf shagging your best friend. So Sirius had readily agreed. He would take anything and everything Moony would give him. Though he too deemed it necessary to keep what they had a secret, no need for his family to get wind of him being a poof on top of everything else they thought of him. Merlin, he could feel the sting of his father's belt already just by thinking about it.</p><p>"We're not dating Evans, and you would do well not to spread idle gossip" Sirius's tone had changed from teasing to something cold and harsh.</p><p>"Then tell me what's really going on between you two", Lily huffed out, becoming annoyed with this conversation. Sirius seemed just as exasperated.</p><p>"Fine" Sirius all but yelled before hushing his voice into a fierce whisper, "James doesn't know that Remus and I do it in our dorm every Sunday-", "Less graphic!" "-he tells him he's at the library, but doesn't go, instead he's on his knees-" "Alright! Alright! Enough, I got the picture", Lily's face was alight with embarrassment. Just imagining her friend and this...this toerag made her feel...well she didn't know how she felt.</p><p>"You wanted to know",she supposed that was true. Lily could deal with this knowledge just fine (and maybe put a little effort into avoiding the common room on Sundays) as long as her friend wasn't being hurt by it.</p><p>After a pause she decided to ask, "so, Remus is okay with...this. . . arrangement".</p><p>"More than okay I'd say'' Sirius leered at her, she could almost see the crude thoughts running through his little mind, until that melted away into a softer almost sad look, "it was his idea actually, just a little stress relief between friends. Besides he wouldn't want anything more with someone like me". And wasn't that a glum thought, Sirius had been thinking that a lot recently. Why would sweet, kind,gentle, beautiful, perfect Remus want anything to do with the member of the Black family.He knew what his family name meant to those who were not purist minded bigots. With him being the white sheep of his family, he was simply a tool for witches around his age to use to piss off their parents, nothing more. Well, Sirius supposes, he was rather good at sex. That’s what Moony liked about him, he knew his way around the human body quite well. Other than that though he was unlovable, he's come to terms with that. So when amazingly perfect Moony asked to use his body for a bit of release every once in a while, how could he refuse.It was the least Sirius could do to make up for the fact he had fallen disgustingly deeply in love with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>